pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plasma Grape
' Plasma Grape' is a premium plant in Plants vs. Z ombies 2. It, the Banana Launcher and the Winter Melon are the most expensive plant (not counting Tile Turnip after being used enough) in the game. Almanac entry Sun Cost: 500 DAMAGE: Off The Charts TOUGHNESS: Softie RECHARGE: Sluggish Plasma Grape fries Zombies hard. Plasma Grape - a brother and a sister, split off their stalks at birth. Plants often ask about their headphone-wire. "What's the problem with it?" asks Greenie. "They think we don't need it..." Purpie whispers to him. Overview Plasma Grape is eaten immediately. However, if any Zombie touches their wire wile plasma is being emitted, they will be fried and drop a Silver Coin (no matter what the Zombie) and will die in the next half-second. Zombots take regular damage from Plasma Grape but will be paralyzed upon contact with the wire when plasma is emitted. They require one square to be planted on but will stretch so that Zombies can trip over their wire and will then charge their wire with plasma as soon as a Zombie is in sight. They must have either grape chewed on (otherwise the Zombie dies) for it to be consumed but be aware that it only takes one bite to be eaten. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, it 'Plasmafries' all Zombies on the lawn except Zombots but cannot generate plasma for quite a while. Level upgrade (China only) Level 1 Upgrades Description Sudden Burst Plasma Grape has a 1% chance of suddenly shooting at any Zombie or Zombot on screen at any time and dealing ten normal damage shots' worth of damage to them. Grape Jump Plasma Grape has a 10% chance of jumping over a Zombie that is about to eat it. Level 2 Upgrades Description Uncontrolled Plasma Grape now has a 5% chance of doing a Sudden Burst and its power is now 40 normal damage shots. Level 3 Upgrades Description Cell Activation Plasma Grape emits plasma and streches out even faster. Ability Awaken Plasma Grape may be boosted when planted. Level 4 Upgrades Description Loose Plasma Sudden Bursts now happen every 10 seconds and now do half of an Instant Kill's worth of damage. Costumed Plant Food Plasma Grape goes yellow / blue which makes it release plasma along the entire two lanes where its weak spots are when eaten. Strategies Keep in mind that Plasma Grape's wire can only stretch to the middle 3 lanes but the grapes will jump on Plants so planting a defensive Plant like Nut-Pult on the top and bottom rows one column after the one where the Plasma Grape is so that their weak spots are protected. They will jump to reach flying and low-flying Zombies and underground Zombies (like Snorkel Zombie) will be forced to pop up and eat the defensive Plant (when near the weak spots) or trip over the wire and be Plasmafried (when in lanes with the plasma-emitting wire). If Zombies try to eat the wire when it is not emitting plasma, they will trip over it and not move for 1 second. It is very expensive so Zen Garden boosting Sun-producers (preferably Atomic at the least) will make planting Plasma Grapes easier. Gallery Plasma Grape.png|Plasma Grape as it appears on the Almanac Plasma Grape HD.png|HD Plasma Grape Plasma Grape Seed Packet.png|Plasma Grape's seed packet Plasma Grape Seed Packet Without Sun.png|Plasma Grape's seed packet without the sun cost Trivia *'Greenie' is a boy and 'Purpie' is a girl making Plasma Grape double-gendered. *The Plasma Grape is not directly based off of a plant but instead of the fact that grapes produce plasma when superheated in a microwave oven. *The Cob Cannon, Banana Launcher, Winter Melon and Plasma Grape are the most expensive Plants (not counting Heavy Duty plants, Beghouled plants and Tile Turnip when used enough) in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants